


-100 Years After-

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Other, The timeline, read and find out I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: It's becoming harder. He's awoken, and even though you tried to bury it all, his wolf companion can see right through your cloak...





	1. Chapter 1

The crackle of the fire lulled you out of your dreamland, another sunrise passed through the wilds of Hyrule's lively forest.

An awful feeling pierced through your chest, as if hit by an enchanted arrow. You turned to see the beast circling around the castle.

Today. It's been one hundred years, and today HE is awoken.

"Link..."


	2. Chapter 2

The gift of eternal life. To many, a dream.

To you... A damnation.

To be stuck in the shadow of him. To watch from afar, careful not to let even the slightest glance be stolen as you watched his movements.

For he still looks so young, so beautiful...

But you know how this story goes, a song you've listened to countless times.

You are not Zelda. The hero always saves the damsel in distress, but when will it be you?

It won't. It never is.

And that's not enough for your shattered soul, the non-beating heart suspended from within your chest.

Your timer simply doesn't tick anymore.

This is the cost of your sins. For the love of forgotten Hylia, it hurts worse then it did the last time he came back, because he...

He didn't exactly reincarnate this time, it's still the same body, same voice, same feral look. He never lost that.

After many years, you had perfected silently moving through the brittle leaves, each step feather light.

So you had followed. Followed as he climbed. As he explored. As he fought, the same fluid movements that you had seen in great battles before.

But somehow, with the flick of his Shieka Tablet, a twilight portal appeared above, singing out as the wolf materialized in front of you.

And those eyes were still the same. He stared up at you with those feral eyes and nodded before walking over to his incarnation. 

He sensed your presence after all. After all these years, he remembered your scent. Maybe he loved you still.

You waited for the day to pass as they curled up by the fire. The boy slept easily, exhausted from the fighting, but the wolf stared in your direction almost pleadingly, for you had been reunited after countless years.

And so you obeyed. Silently swaying over and sitting next to the flaming embers, he settled his head in your lap, whining lightly.

"Don't cry for me. I missed you too."

He whined a bit more, nudging you and taking in the old scent that clinched to you.

You both knew that the boy was secretly watching, but you were both to content to care.

"I thought you would have forgotten me by now, blue eyed beast."

The look in his eyes seemed to say 'I could never.'

"Rest then. When you wake, tell yourself it was a dream. A saddening, blissful dream."

He whined once more as you got up, planting a kiss on his fur covered head, and giving a light peck to the 'sleeping' boy next to you.

Though his blush spoke the truth as you left into the silence of night.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiding wasn't completely difficult, a small cave on the cliff's edge provided more than enough comfort as you baked a Hyrulian Bass you had caught along with a baked apple with glazed honey for dessert.

Death may be impossible for you, but hunger wasn't. If you didn't eat, you would suffer for long periods of time, barely holding onto sanity as you waited for a death that wasn't going to come.

Resources were plentiful anyway, so might as well use them. After all, it's all a part of the cycle that you've been excluded from.

Biting at some self-twined rope, you constructed a ladder for emergency situations, in case all else fails. After all, you don't want a repeat of the loftwing incident. Stuffing it in your large satchel, you geared up, ready to go collect more resources.

Climbing up the cliff was tiring, but the sight that met your eyes was terrifying.

Moblin horns scattered the forest bed and faint yelling and crashes could be heard from afar, so you rushed through the woods.

'He just had to mess with the damned rock anyway.' The giant golem rumpled, attacking with its arms and shaking the ground.

Link was lying on the ground, his wolf nowhere in sight. It's time to step in.

Equipping bomb arrows, you sparked the ignition and shot at the stone on it's head, making it turn over to you with a loud roar.

You quickly ran over to Link, slumping him over his shoulder and pressing in the tower's coordinates as he started to fade with blue, but it didn't seem to take you along.

So you let the beast attack. If he was safe, then you didn't have to worry. 

It tossed you around like a ragdoll, piercing your skin with sharp stones. You spat out blood, blackened and thick, and it stopped it's attacks.

"Mil..ady" it grunted, and made you livid.

"SHUT UP!!!"

It left you alone, planting itself back into the ground.

Being damned by the Godesses themselves made you one of the shadow beings, creatures of pure evil. But you are a different species in a sense. A prototype, yet the most advanced one.

How can a light being live after taking away its glow?

You are that very being, an experiment, a reaction not even the Goddesses predicted, and certainly one they didn't understand. For this world is nothing but a mere playground and its people are the toys.

Screw the Goddesses anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

He had awoken with pain spread throughout his body and confusion through the his mind as his blurry eyes watched the rain cascade down, yet not unto him. Then he realized he had somehow gotten to the tower.

He did remember wandering the forest bed and the ground shaking, being thrown into a tree and an explosion, but as to how he got here, there was only one clue.

Two nights ago, when a mysterious being showed up to his camp and his wolf was whining like a puppy, and the fact that the voice was so oddly familiar it made his head ache.

Plus, he was hungry.

Sitting up, he ignored the pain and searched through his bag.

...an apple covered with honey?

•------------------––————•

You felt the need to lash out, the need to kill, bite, snap, and burn things. It was just one of those days. But mostly, you were worried about him.

'Did he find the food? Is he okay in the rain? Should I go check up on him?'

The storm made you want to watch him pull out his ocarina and start playing, but you knew that was something you would never hear again, so you just listened to the howling in the distance, you humming along to the wolf's song. 

You hadn't sang the rest, because by then you realized it just made you feel worse.

And so the day carried on, Link got the paraglider from The King, and he was off.

The bad part about this was that you hadn't used magic in so long that you had quite the rough landing into the water behind old Impa's house as Link made his way to Kakariko.

At first you were attacked, but Impa waved the guards away as she glared at you.

"I assume this means he has awoken then? Why else would you be back, Lomudia?"

"Again with those old names? I told you I am no goddess."

"You sure seem to be." She gestured to your body, forever glowing and soft unlike her wrinkled skin.

"Heh.." You rubbed the back of your neck, unable to explain.

"Well, now we wait, Lomudia."

Lomudia, the evil side of Hylia.

But you aren't Lomudia.

No, you are by far more powerful then the both of those sisters.


	5. Chapter 5

You hid in the shadows as he was soon to step foot into Impa's hut and you'd rather not be seen because you knew the story like the bible that the hero saves the princess and they always end up together.

He did as you predicted and droplets of water dripped down from his new sheikah designed outfit as he was greeted by Impa. You were about to sneak out but his eyes darted in your direction for a small moment which made your heart clench. The now old lady smirked and turned her attention back onto Link as you silently waited on the rooftop, getting a good view of the now prospering village. Nobody even seemed to notice you watching for most were hurrying on inside due to the rain. You were hungry, your stomach growled at you, and you didn't have anything else so you quickly took an egg from one of the sheika's pens and cracked it open over the small flame of the cooking pot, sheltering it from rain with magic. Once that was done, you happily dug in and hadn't realized the Link watching you from behind. When you turned around you met with his glowing eyes and jumped.

He reached out to grab you as you backed away but you silently ran off, being to fast for him to catch up.

'That definitely wasn't a sheika.' He thought, staring off into the direction of which you disappeared in.

 

That was close, for you nearly let him touch you when he wasn't even supposed to see you! I mean sure, it wouldn't be that big of a deal but your heart was still aching and weaked by him and you certainly don't need to let him know of that disadvantage.

And you waited in the night, waited for him to slowly drift off to sleep.

While it took a while, he was finally asleep by the fire that he created in the forest just outside the village, and you placed some rupees in his bag so that he had enough to offer the great fairy tomorrow. "Goodnight Link." And against your heart's pain and mind's wishes, you placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and darted off.

'Goodnight.' He whispered in his head, falling back into his dreams once more.


	6. Chapter 6

No matter how powerful and unstoppable you were, you still had limits. And you've been pushing them. All of the rules of being mortal still apply, and if you keep breaking them as you have, well it will certainly cause disaster.

You'd noticed for one, a lack of strength and sight. Both things you rely on.

"Sorry Link." 'I'm to weak to go to Zora's Domain to watch over you.'

Using what little magic you could muster, you suspended time and hunted a few deer for their meat. Once you took what you could, time went back to normal and you did what you could to start a fire, but you were out of flint and your magic was pretty depleted.

You leaned against a tree and sighed in defeat.

"Are you okay miss?" A boy- Taiga asked.

"I've got a bit of a problem. I'm sick and can't start a fire." Without another word you were hauled onto a horse and rode to a stable.

"Is this your stable?" You asked lightly, and he shyly rubbed his neck.

"No, they took me in as long as I work here. I mainly grow and harvest crops so that we don't have to import them. Though Goron City supplies us with spices and ingredients not found anywhere else." He said, parking his horse just outside the open walkway of the inn part of the stables, offering his hand as you slid off.

"Thank you." He blushed and you smiled handing him a few rupees for his help.

"Hey lass." The guy next to you said. "Seems you got our little errand boy wrapped around your finger. But your stay here won't be free. You got anything to pay?" You pulled out an uncut sapphire from your bag and dropped it on the counter.

"This enough?"

"Plenty!"

You finally plopped into a bed and passed out.


End file.
